


I Don't Have Feelings For Him

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Emissary, M/M, Sterek Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Alpha Derek might have feeling for his emissary, Stiles.





	I Don't Have Feelings For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I just learned that Sterek week was starting today and I was lucky to pump this one out for you! Hope you enjoy!

Derek sighed, as he sat down next to Stiles. He knew he messed up but he couldn't let the Emissary know that. Stiles smiled and patted Derek on the back.

"I know it's upsetting for you that I'm right, so I'm not going to say I told you so."

"It's fine Stiles let's just get it over with." Derek growled.

Stiles smirked and jumped up off the chair. "I told you so, Derek! You have to learn to trust me if we're going to work together. You know it was dangerous to go in there by yourself but you don't want to trust anyone. Just because you're a big bad Alpha doesn't mean you can't trust your friends."

"You're not my friend Stiles. You're just here to help me with my humanity." Stiles looked hurt by Derek's words but quickly covered it up with anger.

"You know what Derek? I'm just going to leave, I want to help you but you're such a dick!" Stiles stormed out and Derek felt bad for the younger boy. He was just trying to help but he was still a pain in his ass.

"Having trouble with your boyfriend Derek?" Isaac questioned, leaning against the wall.

"He's not my boyfriend, you know that Isaac. He's not even my friend."

"Are you sure about that? I've seen the looks you guys give each other. Everyone knows he has a crush on you." Isaac smirked as Derek looked surprised.

"Stiles doesn't have a crush on me."

"For an Alpha you don't have very good werewolf senses. You can basically smell the arousal radiating off him when he's with you. Sometimes I can smell your arousal too Derek."

"I really want to kill you right now Isaac but I guess your kind of right. Something about Stiles is special and even though he annoys the shit out of me, I still like having him around." Derek couldn't believe he was saying that. He didn't know how to feel about Stiles. When he first met the emissary he was expecting Deaton but got him instead. The boy wasn't that experienced but at least he was loyal. No matter how hard anyone tried Stiles was always going to be loyal to the people he cared about. Derek sighed and left the loft. He looked everywhere for Stiles but he had no luck. Defeated, Derek headed back to the loft. Stiles was standing outside the door waiting for him.

"Hi Derek, I lost the key you gave me, again." Stiles was expecting the Alpha to roll his eyes but Derek smiled and hugged him.

"I was worried about you." Stiles looked at him shocked.

"You were worried? I didn't know Derek Hale could be worried."

"Well I was and I think it's because I have feelings towards you."

"I have feelings for you too Derek." Stiles kissed Derek and for once Derek finally found his emissary helpful.


End file.
